


Hand Check

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrigaminette, Caught in the Act, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Multi, My First Smut, Semi clothed sex, Smutember 2020, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, and it’s a small bed, not sure how to tag this, smutember day 16: caught in the act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Adrigaminette movie night, until Kagami and Marinette decide to test how focused Adrien is on the movie and how much they can make out before he notices.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	Hand Check

It’d been a little more than a year since Graduation and they’d begun to move out on their own, for Adrien and Kagami this was an unprecedented level of freedom but they still couldn’t break the habit of congregating at Marinette's place. Even now that she was moved out of the Bakery and into a much smaller apartment than either of theirs she always managed to make her place feel so much more cozy. It’s usually where their date nights happened and it was usually where their date nights ended but that’s sort of where the problem was. Her new place didn’t really have much more room than her loft above the bakery so it was hard for all three to share a bedroom unless they went to one of the other’s places. And they could barely call it a bedroom. It was a small bed occupying the corner of the room that also held her small chaise from her old bedroom, her television and then what amounted to her kitchen was the other half of the room with a door to an even more crowded sewing room and office through one door and a bathroom through another. They could still make it work though, but the lack of space had started a bit of a rivalry between Kagami and Adrien for who got to take priority in her tiny bed.

This particular evening Marinette had invited the two over for a movie night. Marinette and Kagami settled onto the bed like it’d been a couch, cradled by Marinette’s giant cat pillow, while Adrien sprawled himself out on her chaise. The girls cozied up together under their blanket quickly and started watching their movie. A few minutes in and Kagami couldn’t do much to stay focused on the movie, she was never all that interested in them to begin with but now all she could really focus on was the girl she held by her side. She could feel the girl’s chest rise and fall against her own with every breath, she could hear her fidgeting her hands under the blanket through every small twitch it had on their covers, she could smell that intoxicating fruity mix of perfume and her shampoo she knew Marinette liked to entice them both with, and most temptingly she could feel the warmth of her leg and the softness of her pajamas on the back of her hand. Slowly she turned her hand around and started to rub her hand along the pajama bottoms just a bit to gauge how Marinette would react, a soft but excited gasp got her to quickly look up towards Adrien and then back towards Kagami. She seemed to make an inquisitive look her way that Kagami answered with a smirk and a quick peck of a kiss on the cheek of the girl she was sharing a blanket with. Kagami massaged the other girl’s inner thighs a bit more at this, raising her other hand to her lips as she did so. Shushing Marinette, her look of surprise fading as she began to see what Kagami was saying with that devilish smile. 

Rearranging herself now, Marinette took her hands out of her lap and brought one around Kagami’s shoulder to pull her into a closer embrace. Each of them now half facing each other and propping up the blanket with their sides just enough to disguise any movement to the outside. 

Kagami took the invitation in stride and began to work one hand under her girlfriend’s shirt while the first one went from massaging to almost blatantly rubbing her over the pajama pants. 

Marinette made a small almost grunt of a moan at this and peeked over at the movie and Adrien quickly and seeing his head not shift she quickly went to quiet herself he fastest way she could think of by burying her face into Kagami’s neckline. She also brought her hand back from Kagami’s shoulder to begin pulling at the straps of her bra. With her other hand she pulled Kagami’s hips a bit closer to hers before teasing them around her lower stomach, almost tickling her before working down towards her pants. 

As much as Kagami thought of herself as the more aggressive girl Marinette was playing dirty and she knew it, practically daring her to let out a giggle by tickling her and stopping her from muffling herself the same way by holding her neck hostage with those kisses that were definitely going to leave a mark and make her model one of those turtlenecks or scarves that Marinette had made for her over the last few months. She felt her bra fall loose as the tickling began to drift downward, she couldn’t fall too far behind so she leaned forward to get a tight grip on Marinette’s pants to pull them down just enough for her to have some fun. With a second firm grab on Marinette’s bare bottom now, she pulled to that the two were practically facing each other now. 

When she finished getting the clasps of Kagami’s bra free she pulled it as low as she could without having to separate herself from her. now keeping pace with her impatient girlfriend she took her hand back to her own to give a little more freedom to herself and the hand that had been fondling her under her shirt for a minute now, arching herself to reach that she had to pull away from Kagami’s neck but she didn’t leave much of an opening as she also reached her arm down to finally get a feeling for just how aroused she’d been making Kagami. 

Feeling Marinette’s head leaving the crook of her neck she looked down into her eyes as Marinette’s fingers began to rub her vulva, she planted a steady kiss on her forehead before pulling the girl’s bra away and lifting her shirt to ride just above her now bare breasts. Slowly grinding herself onto Marinette’s hand she brought her leg to sit just between the other girl’s legs to try and reciprocate some of that while freeing her lower hand to push her own pants aside as much as he could without needing to sit up and reveal what naughtiness they were up to beneath their blanket. She then quickly tried to raise her own shirt to match Marinette's, working it into a crumpled mess beneath her shoulders before finally pulling Marinette’s face into a kiss as she pushed nearly all of herself she could make bare against the other girl’s skin. 

Now feeling Kagami pull closer and beginning to play with her nipples with the arm that was now squeezed between the two of them, making note of the fact that both of Kagami’s hands were now above their waists she brought hers down near her other one to play with herself as well as Kagami as she was pulled into a kiss. 

Kagami made sure to linger on their kiss to muffle any sort of squeaks or moans one of them might let out. She pulled away briefly holding on to Marinette’s bottom lip with her teeth before smugly looking her in her eyes before a wave of excitement ran through her causing her to close her eyes and arch back as her face melted into a grin of pure satisfaction.

Marinette responded with her lips falling open forming an ‘O’ as her eyes pleaded for the other girl to lean back in. Before herself letting out a squeak of a gasp and closing her eyes as she too let herself get lost in the pleasure as she knew their temporary privacy was now fleeting.

—-

He’d been a little jealous when Kagami had made the beeline for the bed as he set up their movie but it was just the start of their evening and it wasn’t like he couldn’t also be the sneaky one and uncozy her from that spot. He thought on that for a moment as he settled onto the old chaise and started up their movie. He’d just wait for a lull in the action and head over. Perhaps he’d playfully pull her out from the covers by her legs and distract her with a kiss before she could stop him from pouncing up onto the bed. Her legs, he thought, maybe he could start something by caressing his way up the two of them from the end of the bed… but, no, this movie was hardly the kind to set  _ that  _ mood… unless- he paused a second. It sounded like he heard their blanket beginning to rustle. He turned slightly and peeked with his peripheral vision but saw nothing.

Of course he saw nothing, he was being too eager, the girls were probably just cuddling up and enjoying the movie. But of course he couldn’t pay attention, he was too busy thinking of the two ladies that were snuggled up behind him. How they were holding each other, tightly and so softly… cradling each other. Holding onto each other, Kagami’s hands on Marinette's Incredible hips or Marinette holding her back and feeling her toned muscles or… ah! Stupid boner! He averted his attention. There was no way that that was happening, he knew the girls weren't actually doing anything. All he was managing to do was tile himself up over nothing, it’s not like-

“Hnngmm,” he could hear coming from one of them. 

Was that? It sounded sexeual... well maybe not entirely… it sounded sensual? No he’s getting his hopes up again they groan like that in their sleep and he doesn’t get random boners from that… well he did but that was different he was spooning or something else stimulating, or it was morning wood. Besides they’d invite him if anything had started. He was obviously just hearing what he wanted to hear.

he strained himself to keep focused on the movie but every tiny rustle of their sheets or if they would so much as breathe sharply his ears would relay it straight to that hormonal part of his brain that insisted on imagining he was nestled between them, caressed by their very presence and feeling every part of them pressed close to his body. His mind flooded with longing for their touch. He stiffened his neck upon hearing what almost sounded like the suction of a long kiss, they’d definitely ask him what was on his mind if he kept turning his head to look back too much. 

It was all just wishful thinking, it had to be, there’s no way he’d be so lucky that he could just stand up and walk over and they’d have gotten each other wet and ready just because he’d been  _ thinking  _ about them, but now even the grunts of the action scenes in the movie were beginning to sound sexual. Even the most innocent ambient noise made his strain harder against his pants as he tried desperately to reason within himself that that was in fact not what was happening...

maybe, he thought, maybe he’d head over and start putting some moves on? Or what if after the movie he just went over and spooned with them, he might not get the chance to go all the way tonight but there’d be more nights and it’s not like his girlfriends would mind a little bit of grinding or the occasional grope as they dozed off together…

“Ooh!”

Well  _ that  _ definitely wasn’t in his head. Adrien turned around wide eyed to face his two girlfriends sloppily falling apart from each other’s caresses.

“I think we finally got his attention away from that movie.” Kagami said as she sat up to smirk and gestured for him to come on over with a quick jerk of her head.

“Mmmm, finally,” Marinette sighed almost dreamily, reclining back into her pillow as she threw the blanket off to reveal her half bare chest and stretched her arms out inviting him into her embrace, “C’mere you.”

Adrien readily accepted their invites.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I completely misunderstood the discord chat when discussing the ideas for Ghostlyhamburger’s   
>  [ Spin the Bottle ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780741)


End file.
